1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an onboard apparatus and a report control method, and more particularly, to an onboard apparatus and a report control method for performing automatic report when abnormality is detected with a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In the past, a vehicle danger reporting apparatus has been suggested. When abnormality is detected with a vehicle, the vehicle danger reporting apparatus notifies a passenger of occurrence of abnormality and a coping method, automatically reports to a predetermined reporting destination by means of an onboard telephone apparatus and the like, sends a notification to a vehicle therearound by means of inter-vehicle communication and the like, and carries out coping treatment to cope with the abnormality. (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-23862). Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-23862 indicates embodiments of five vehicle danger reporting apparatuses each for different detection targets (for example, vehicle fire and submersion), but each vehicle danger reporting apparatus has a fixed emergency reporting destination for the time when abnormality is detected.
In contrast, in the past, a technique for an automatic reporting destination according to the state of a passenger has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-355478). More specifically, when an accident is detected or when an emergency switch is pressed down, a passenger is asked a question, and the state of the passenger is estimated on the basis of the answer to the question, and an automatic reporting destination is selected on the basis of the estimation result.
Further, in the past, it is suggested to cause a vehicle Key FOB to calculate magnetic field strengths of a radio wave at antennas of the driver's seat side and the passenger's seat side of the vehicle, and notify the result to the vehicle, and cause the vehicle to determine the position of the Key FOB on the basis of the difference of the magnetic field strengths. (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-144624).
However, in the invention described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-355478, the automatic report is delayed as much as the time required for the passenger to answer to the question. Moreover, when the answer of the passenger or the result of the voice recognition is incorrect, an automatic report may be sent to an inappropriate reporting destination.
Therefore, embodiments of the present invention enable automatic report to an appropriate destination in a short time when abnormality is detected with a vehicle.